DaveyBoy
by the RAiNMAKER
Summary: Davey never gets the girl, so this a story in which he does. Les befriends a young, cross-dressing woman, but he's the only newsie who knows he's a she.
1. Prologue

Hello all!! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've had humungous writer's block.  So I've resolved to work extra hard on this story, starting with new formatting and two new (relatively long) chapters. Hopefully, I'll finish the rest soon, but I really don't know yet. But reviewing does help. *Hint, Hint* 

Disclaimer: Disney owns Newsies. I do not own Newsies. If I did I own Newsies I would have made so many sequels that the newsies would have needed physical therapy from dancing so much. 

Prologue

"Hey Angel, get up!"

          "God Spot! Don't ya call me dat! You know how Ise hate dat nickname!"

          "Youse hate it? And all dis time I tought ya loved it," Spot smirked at Donna. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure. Fine, fine, I'm gett'n up now. Happy?" Donna groaned as she rolled off the bed to her feet. Spot just grinned. 

          Don rubbed her eyes and noticed there was no one else in the room. "Ya know youse didn't have ta clear dem all out for me." Spot laughed and said, "Ya think I'd do dat for youse? Nah, youse just woke up aftah everyone got ready."

          Spot followed Don into the bathroom and watched her splash cold water on her face. "Tanks again," she said as she was drying her face with a towel, "I don't know what I wudve dun widout youse. Since dah fire, I didn't really have anywhere ta go. Both Mom and Dad were only children." At this last sentence, a lump developed in her throat. Spot came over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Come on. Youse think Ida let youse roam dah streets alone? Ya know as well as I do dat Aaron wouldn't have lemme done dat." "Yeah, well, in case youse didn't notice before, Aaron's not exactly here right now," Donna spat out bitterly. "What great luck I have. I lost me mudda an' me fadda an' me brudda. Ise got no aunts or uncles an' me grandparents live in anudda country an' may be dead for all I know. Ise a true orphan." Don sighed and started to brush her teeth. "Hey, youse still got me," Spot said encouragingly. Donna spit and washed her mouth out with water. "Yeah I know. Ise dah luckiest goil alive. Ya don't need ta remind me dat any goil wud die ta be dis close ta youse, Mistah Playah." With that, Donna walked back through the bunk portion and into Spot's room. "Still, Ise gotta go. Ise need a fresh start, where nobody knows me. Brooklyn's great, and I promise I'll visit, but I need ta go where Ise ain't gunna be 'Aaron's little sistah' or 'Spot's #1 goil'. Ya know?" 

          "Yeah, yeah, Ise knows. I just wish yad tell me where youse settlin down." Spot continued talking so she wouldn't cut him off. "Ya knows Ise wouldn't pull no strings if ya didn't want me ta. Ise respect your want to go out in dah world and all dat crap. Its just Ise needs ta check up on ya every now and den."

          She gave him a kiss on the head and sighed. "Spot, youse knows I can take care of myself. I learned how ta fight from dah best." Seeing the smile slowly growing on his face, she acted astonished. "The Great Spot Conlon smilin? Who'd ah tought?" Spot just gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder and left the room. He didn't want her to see him cry. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: me no own. disney no sue. 

Chapter 1

          "So he's really okay with leaving you alone in Manhattan?" 

          "Yeah right. Foist of all, Spot don't know nut'n 'bout me mov'n to Kelly's territory, and Ise expect'n ya ta keep me secret, Marion." 

          The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Like I would tell Spot. Geez, by now don't you think I'm reliable? I mean I came all the way up from Illinois for you."

          Donna sighed. "Ise knows, Ise knows. T'anks foh com'n all dah way up here. Especially when t'ings have been bad foh youse lately. Ise appreciate youse help'n me move inta here. Ise t'ink dat guy would've jumped me in t'ree minutes if youse wasn't heah." 

          "Well, that's what I'm here for," Marion laughed. "'Sides, Aaron would've killed me if I let one man lay hand on you." At the mention of his name, both girls became silent. Finally, Donna spoke quietly, "Youse knows he loved ya so much. He kept on talkin' 'bout how he was gunna marry youse as soon as he got enough money." Marion just nodded, a single tear escaping her azure eyes. 

          After chatting a while Marion left an hour later to go back to her farm in the west, and Donna was left all alone in her new apartment. 

          "Well, Ise might as well sleep. Da sun is already down and Ise becom'n a newsie tomarrah."

***

          Early the next morning, Donna examined herself in the mirror. "Ise coised wid dah body of ah goil." She sighed as she pondered what she could do to look male. 

          "Hmm. In baggy pants me hips won't show. An' me mane can be piled undah ah hat. Can't do much 'bout da shouldahs, but a lot ah guys me age ain't developed yet. All dat's left is me chest." 

          The 17-year-old groaned. God had been generous to her with curves. She wasn't disproportional or huge; she just had ample breasts. And they would be hell-of-a-lot hard to conceal. She finally decided to tie a long piece of cloth around her body and flatten herself as much as she could. 

          When she was done, she surveyed herself in a mirror. Overall, she looked like a boy, and it wouldn't be too hard to conceal her identity, especially to strangers. 

          Satisfied, Donna ran down the stairs of her apartment building excitedly and flew out the door, only to knock into a small boy. The boy was startled, to say the least, but he managed to lean down a pick up the newspapers that had fallen from his hands. He was a newsy! Donna stared at him with amazement. He looked do young and innocent, nothing like the newsboys of Brooklyn. She smiled and mumbled an apology. If she could become friends with this boy, she might have a ticket into becoming accepted. 

          She stuck her hand out to help him up once he had picked up all of his newspapers. He warily took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled up by her. This whole time, the newsy didn't say a word, but only looked at her strangely. 

          Donna tried to shrug it off, but she couldn't. Finally she asked exasperated, "What's da mattah?" 

          The boy responded with a question of his own. "Why youse dressed like a boy?" 

          Donna panicked. He knew she was a girl! How did she think she could hide something like that? She would be found out for sure, and this little boy would tell Kelly, who would undoubtedly tell Spot and he wouldn't let her out of his sight again. 

          "Miss? Youse okay?" 

          She nodded and craoked out, "How did youse knows?"     

          "Dat youse a goil? Well, dat mane of youse is a dead giveaway." 

          Donna breathed a sigh of relief. "So, uddah dan dat, youse can't tell?" The boy nodded. "So, what's youse name? Youse a newsy, right?"

          "Me name's Les. Les Jacobs. An', yeah, Ise a newsy. So, what wid da gettup?" 

          "Well, youse seems like a guy who can keep a secret. Youse can, can'tchya?" Les nodded. "Well, Ise new here an' Ise have no family an' no job, so Ise t'ought, 'Ise should become a newsie.' But Ise a goil, so Ise gunna act like a boy ta sell papes. Dat okay?" 

          Les smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Dat's poifect. It'll be fun mess'n wid dah guys like dat. An' don't sweat 'bout youse secret. Ise dah best at keep'n dem. An' Ise even gunna help ya out just in case somet'in happens wid one of dah guys. Youse can count on me." 

          "T'anks Les. Ise owe ya. Big time. Now help me wid my hat." 

          After they folded her hair back into the hat and secured it so it wouldn't accidentally fall again, they were on their way, Les in the lead. He talked non-stop the whole way there about everything she needed to know about being a newsy. 

          Donna smiled to herself. She was finally on her own! 


End file.
